Life in High School
by clovecarstairs02
Summary: Bones and NCIS in high school. Tiva, McAbby, Hodgela and B&B. Maybe a little Jibbs but it depends on the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through the doors of high school, Ziva David felt nervous. She _was _nervous since coming to America. After her landing to the US, she was met by her guardians Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Gibbs.

She was now walking through the doors, and when she opened it, everybody was looking at her, well _almost_, one didn't she was wearing worn out jeans and a top that covers her entire body. She has auburn hair but she couldn't see her face because she was reading a book.

"Ziva Dae-vid?" the teacher asked.

"Dah-veed and yes." Ziva replied.

"Okay, my name is Ms. Paula Cassidy, you can sit next to Temperance Brennnan there." she said, pointing to the girl who was now looking up at her.

Ziva sat down and looked at the book Temperance was reading. 'Anatomy of the Human Body' she smiled.

"Is it a good book?" Ziva asked, and Temperance looked up.

"Yes it is why?" she replied, shielding her book as if protecting it.

"Just wondering, my name is Ziva David by the way." Ziva said extendingher hand.

"Why are you talking to me? No one talks to me." she said and Ziva retreated her hand.

"I just want to, now let's get back to studying."

6th period went off and it's for World Languages.

Ziva loves that subject because she already mastered 7 of them in Israel. She walked in and saw Tempe sitting next to a guy that has brownish hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ziva David?" the teacher said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You could sit next to Mr. Anthony DiNozzo here, my name is Ms. Johansen by the way." she said.

"She went to her designated seat, and then realized that she was seated next to the most handsome boy she ever met with brown-blackish hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Anthony DiNozzo." he said, extending his hand.

"Ziva David." she said mesmerised by his green eyes that she almost forgot to shake his hand momentarily, but she snapped back out and shook his hand.

"Do you want to sit with us for lunch?" 

"Define 'us'."

"Me, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Timothy McGee, Abigail Scuito and Jack Hodgins."

"Mind if I tag someone along?"

"Who exactly is it?"

"Temperance Brennan." 

"Who?"

"You know the girl that is sitting over there with that guy." she said, pointing to the table with the guy with brown eyes and Tempe.

"Oh, her, she's new I think. And the guy that you speak of is Seeley Booth, so is that a yes?"

"Yes." she said.

_Better wait for lunch _she thought. And with that thought in her head, she went back to studying.

**Review? You likey or not likey. I need to know so that I could post the 2nd chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The period before lunch came and Ziva was seated next to Brennan again.

"Hi Temperance, would you like to sit with me and some of my friends?" Ziva asked

"I don't think so," Tempe said.

"Why not? I bet it's gonna be fun."

"Fine, if you insist." she replied.

The period finally ended and Tempe and Ziva came to lunch.

Tony waved over to them and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo but you could call me Tony." he said, extending his hand towards Tempe.

"Temperance Brennan, call me Tempe or Brennan." she replied shaking his hand.

"Kay, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Angela Montenegro," he said, pointing to an asian girl with wavy glossy black hair with dark brown eyes who was waving at them, "Abigail Scuito,"

"Call me Abby," the black pigtailed girl that Tony pointed said.

"Jack Hodgins," he said pointing to a curly headed guy with blue eyes, "And finally, Seeley Booth." he said pointing to the guy earlier in World Languages. Temperance blushed at his name.

"Kay the, now that' settled, let's eat!" he said. And they sat down. Everyone was eating their food now but Ziva realized that Tempe didn't have any food, she wanted to tell her that but Booth beat to it. "Bones, why don't you have something to eat?"

"Bones?" all of us (except Booth) said together.

"Yeah, when I saw her last time, she keeps reading this science book, and it's on the anatomy section." Booth explained.

"Okay then, if you understand, why don't you have food Bones?" Booth said, repeating his question.

"My foster parents..." she trailed off, after realizing that she just revealed her secret.

"You have foster parents?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," she admitted, "My parents disappeared when I was 15 and I've been in the foster system since, and anyways, my foster parents now is very nice compared to my last one."

"What happened to your last one?" Angela asked, getting more curious by the second. She didn't respond so Booth changed the subject. "Why don't you just eat half of my sandwich so you don't get to hungry." he said, offering the sandwich that he mentioned.

"Thanks." she said and took a bite from his sandwich.

Lunch was just nonsense conversation after their serious one, and Ziva and Tempe both realized that they now have made another set of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

One week of school flew by and now it's Saturday, the "gang" was planning to go the park.

And there they were at the park. Playing and chatting. Ziva and Tempe found out that Tim and Abby were going out and also Hodgins and Angela are together. While Tony and Booth are single.

While chatting at the park, Tony saw Jeanne, the most popular girl in school. _What are the chances of me going out with her? _he thought, but then dismissed it because his eyes was only on one person which is Ziva, who was _way _hotter than Jeanne.

Apparently when he was thinking that, Booth saw Hannah, the girl that he liked since the first day he saw her. But since he met Bones, he moved on from Hannah to her, the girl that was on his mind everyday and everywhere. He realized that he dozed off and snapped back to reality and saw 'his' Bones sitting alone, so he approached her.

"Why are you sitting here Bones?" he said and she looked up.

"First of all, stop calling me Bones, and second, I'm not used to be around may people before." she replied.

"So do you mind if I ask you out to somewhere secluded?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah," and added, "if you want to." hoping she would say yes, he held his breath.

"Sure, I'd love to Booth."

"Okay Bones, come one, let's ask the other if they want to play spin the bottle with us."

"What's spin the bottle?" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Seriously Bones?" he asked, but seeing the still confused look on her face he continued. "If you spin the bottle and the bottle goes to a person, you have to kiss that person, now, do you get it?"

"No, but I'm up for it."

"Okay then, let's go!" he stood up, held his hands in front of her and happily, she took it and stood up with the help of Booth.

After asking, they went to Tony's house and all of them thinking, _let the games begin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update but there's school work and lessons, I'm just stressed out. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's short. Please review and tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue. :)**

**P.S.: I'm planning on doing a Gallagher Girls and NCIS crossover called Meeting People, so hope you read that too.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Soon enough, 'the gang' arrived at Tony's house, no that would be an understatement, it was a huge mansion with the gardens and everything.

"You sure you're dad's okay with this, man?" Hodgins asked once they went through the door.

"Yeah, my father won't be home 'till next week anyways." Tony replied casually.

He went to the kitchen and took an empty glass bottle (the one you use for spin the bottle) and went back to the group.

They all formed a circle and started playing the game.

* * *

><p>After 2 rounds of spin the bottle, Booth got the glass bottle, he spun it, hoping to get Bones, but his hopes were crushed as it landed on Hodgins, who was sitting next to her.<p>

"Can I skip this one guys?" Booth asked, uncomfortable of the thought of kissing Hodgins.

"Don't wanna kiss me, dude?" Hodgins asked, "I'm hurt." he said, feigning mock hurt while placing his hand on top of his heart. The rest of the crew laughed, even Brennan.

"Fine," with that Booth leaned over and kissed Hodgins in the forehead, while Hodgins was shocked, he knew it was coming but thought that Booth would chicken out.

Booth blushed, but thankfully, the group moved on. Moving on to Tony, he spun the bottle, eagerly hoping that it's Ziva and was not disappointed, 'cause it landed on her. He didn't hesitate when he leaned in on her and kissed her. She was shocked, but after a few moments, she composed herself and began kissing back, and they kept kissing and kissing until Booth cleared his throat. With that, the moment was broken and they got back to their game.

* * *

><p>After a few more rounds of spin the bottle, the gang was once again bored playing the game, so they just relaxed and chatted instead. That is, until Tempe looked at the clock and found that it was already five-thirty p.m. and she was supposed to be home by five.<p>

"Oh s***!" she exclaimed while snatching her purse from the coffee table and dashed to the door. "Sorry guys, I need to go, my foster parents were expecting me at five, and it's already five-thirty."

"Okay then, by Bones," Booth said, and a chorus of "Bye Tempe"s and "Bye Bren"s sounded a little after. But Bones was already gone.

Tempe's POV

_What would _they _do to me?_ I thought as I ran to my foster home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating earlier. I have no excuse but hope the chapter would make up to it.**

**P.S.: I'm open for suggestions**

**15 Reviews = New Chapter (if i could think of one)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story's back! I'm not sure if anyone's still reading this though. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones or NCIS**

* * *

><p>I can already tell by the way she walks that she's certainly not okay. Her face is covered with a hoodie and she seems to have trouble moving her left arm.<p>

"Hey, Bones, you okay?" she jumped ever so slightly by the sound of my voice. Her eyes won't meet mine. I tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away before I could.

"Bones?" I softly grabbed her chin and tilted her face upwards. A massive bruise was on the left side of her face, no amount of concealer would hide it.

She pushed my hands away and looked away. "Go away Booth."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened." Her lips started to tremble and I took every ounce of self restraint to not go and find the person who did this to her.

"I fell," she said nonchantly.

"You and I both know that that's not what happened."

"What do you know? You don't even know me." Her voice was rising bit by bit and people were starting to look at us.

"Just.. cmon Bones," I grabbed her small hands and pulled her towards and empty classroom.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I just want to know what happened Bones, that's it. If you're not willing to tell, you know that Angela and the others would ask you about it too." She sighed loudly, knowing full well that it's true.

"My.. my foster dad.. he got really angry when I got home late." She took a deep shaky breath. "He called me names and said how selfish I was for being late. And that's when.. when.." Her voice was trembling by now. I grabbed her hand and squeezed softly, urging her to continue.

"He slapped me. Things just started to get worse from then. My foster mom just went to her room. I mean.. how can she do that?" Little droplets of tears started flowing out from her eyes.

My hand started moving to its own accord and wiped her tears away. She backed away at first, but then she just silently cried. Careful not to hurt her, I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

It was free period so time didn't matter. She cried until she couldn't anymore. When she finally stopped I pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away. I smiled at her, cupping my hands on her cheek. My eyes keep darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips. But I knew this wasn't the right time to kiss her, I could do that some other day.

"Let's get out of here okay? Abby and Angela would be wondering where we are."

She nodded and took my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


End file.
